Segundas Oportunidades
by Makoto Black
Summary: "Viktor volvió a soñar con Hermione como cuando dejó Hogwarts más de veinticinco años atrás, con la diferencia de que dolía tanto, que tuvo que despertar y sacudirse violentamente, tratar de menguar el dolor mirando a otro lado..." La vida nos da siempre otra oportunidad... aunque sea de forma inesperada...


**_Disclaimer: Como siempre, ya saben, el universo, sus personajes, lugares y demás, son de JK Rowling, yo sólo tomo a cada uno para hacer la historia que imaginé... personajes, sólo algunos son míos y podrán ubicarlos... lo demás, ya saben de quién._**

**_Espero que les guste, cada capítulo inicia con una leve nota de alguna canción que me sirve de inspiración... que les guste._**

* * *

><p>"<em>Será, será como tú quieras pero así será,<em>

_si aún tengo que esperarte siete vidas más, _

_me quedaré colgado de este sentimiento."_

Estaba vestida divinamente, toda de blanco, envuelta en una pureza y claridad prodigiosa, era hermosa, hermosa incluso ajena; sonrió cuando ella se volvió a mirarlo y le tendió la mano, la abrazó con fuerza y le besó la frente; quiso mirarla en lo profundo de sus ojos, en su nariz y en sus labios, buscarla en la suavidad de su piel y en la frescura de sus cejas, pero no estaba, ella estaba afuera, con él desde hacía mucho, quizá incluso desde que habían estado juntos. Mortificado por ocultar su angustiosa pérdida, le tomó las manos y se las besó, sonriendo como un niño enternecido, alzó la cara para mirarla, ella sonreía como viendo a un hermano y eso lo hizo sentir un hueco en el estómago y un ardor en la espalda.

-No sabes cuánto deseo que seas muy feliz. –Dijo en una frase tan practicada, que el acento se había desvanecido en los intentos ante el espejo.

-Gracias… gracias por venir. –La puso la mano en la barbilla y la mejilla, sujetándole con fuerza como para asegurarle el lazo cercano de los dos; entonces esa chica Weasley entró a interrumpirlos, seguida de cerca por Luna y Harry, que parecían muy impresionados con ella, tanto que lo ignoraron a él.

No dijo nada más, salió de la habitación y en la puerta, chocó de frente con Ron Weasley y sí, lo felicitó, le deseó lo mejor de la vida; él parecía perdido, demasiado apabullado por la idea de que al fin se casaría con ella, pero aceptó los buenos deseos con educación y ya casi sin el antiguo temor de que fuera una treta o una mala broma.

Se quedó ahí a mirar la boda, se quedó a verlos cumplir su sueño, permaneció ahí incluso después, en la fiesta, con todos contentos en pleno, sonriendo al verla feliz, triste por dentro al saberla perdida. Cuando comenzó el baile y Ron fue a la pista jalado por Luna, él se aprovechó del momento y se apareció frente a Hermione, para pedirle una pieza; ella aceptó contenta, se tomó de su mano y bailó con él como aquélla noche divina de diciembre, cuando él era Campeón y ella no tenía a Ron; no le dijo al principio nada, el silencio se había vuelto otra vez lo acostumbrado entre los dos y aunque ella estaba sonriente, pudo notar que lo miraba escrutadora.

-Pareces tan pensativo. –Susurró con una sonrisa dispersa. -¿Te estás aburriendo?, puedo decirle a alguna de mis amigas que baile contigo.

-No, no te preocupes… ahorrra me siento bien. –Confesó mirándola a los ojos con tanta intensidad, que ella se estremeció.

-No me dirás que tú… -No pudo terminar, frunció el ceño y lo miró con sorpresa, él se sintió incómodo, era como si le dijera que no lo había siquiera notado; ella cerró los ojos con pena y él intentó consolarla acelerando el paso en el baile.

-Descuida, no voy a decirrrr nada que te incomode, ignorrra cualquierrr cosa que veas en mí. –Miró a otro lado para no tener que enfrentarse a sus ojos castaños, Ron los miraba intrigado, estaba celoso y de cierta forma eso le daba gusto.

-Ron nos está mirando. –Murmuró ella algo inquieta, intentando soltarle, él no quería dejarla ir, pero tuvo que hacerlo, hizo una delicada reverencia y le besó la mano antes de perderla quizá para siempre.

-Esperrro que un día volvamos a verrrnos y me sigas considerrrando tu más fiel amigo. –Refirió a sabiendas que Ron se acercaba, cuando estuvo parado tras él, se volvió y le sonrió a medias. –Muchas gracias por invitarrrme, ha sido una bella boda. –Le tendió la mano a Ron, que le saludó con renuencia, luego se despidió de Luna con una inclinación y, tomando su túnica de gala de su silla, salió de la fiesta sin mirar a nadie más, de nada serviría ya decir algo, ella le pertenecía a otro, él seguiría amándola incluso siendo ajena.

* * *

><p>Era una mañana soleada y tibia, se sentó a la mesa y su pequeño elfo le sirvió con la acostumbrada velocidad y disposición de siempre, como de costumbre, le acarició la cabeza en agradecimiento y comenzó a comer; fruta, huevos, salchichones, café, jugo, con el estómago satisfecho se dispuso a preparar todo para su primer entrenamiento como buscador de reserva con los Chudley Cannons, ironía de la vida tal vez, pero al menos volvía al Quidditch luego de una larga temporada de descanso obligado por culpa de una lesión. La noche anterior le había parecido que la tenía al lado, se soñó dormido a su lado, acariciándole la espalda tersa y la melena alborotada, había sonreído emocionado al verla caminar descalza por la alfombra mullida de su casa iluminada por su presencia; era la misma ilusión de varias noches, el mismo sueño inquietante de tantas tardes y mañanas, en que ella vivía a su lado y lo amaba como él a ella, esas tardes acostado en el sofá con ella sobre su cuerpo, esas tardes mirando el crepúsculo los dos enamorados, esos días que no podían ser.<p>

Bebía el café lentamente mirando el rincón en que estaba su maleta con todo dentro, entonces notó el periódico enrollado sobre la mesa, lo abrió lentamente sin prestarle mucha atención, con los ojos clavados en el fondo de la taza; al volver la mirada, una fotografía en la primera plana lo hizo sentir náuseas, Harry Potter y su esposa exhibían orgullosos a su segundo hijo, un varón tan parecido al padre que casi le dio risa pensar que era una versión infantil del elegido, pero al otro lado de los tres, Ronald Weasley y su esposa, mostraban a su primogénita. Algo muy parecido a ira le afloró en todo el cuerpo y tuvo que acercar la cara a la imagen para confirmar que era Hermione, esa misma chica a la que tanto amaba, aparecía en la imagen alternando su mirada del pequeño envoltorio al rostro de su flamante y orgulloso marido.

Impotente, dolorido, arrojó el periódico sobre la mesa y fue apresurado por su maleta, salió de la casa sin siquiera decirle adiós a su elfo, que lo miraba sorprendido; en el entrenamiento, las cosas fueron de mal en peor, primero perdió dos veces la snitch por poco y segundo una bludger lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que le hizo perder la consciencia, harto y furioso, salió del campo sabiendo que había perdido la oportunidad de volver a ser titular. Muchos amaneceres pasarían antes de que le fuera posible volver a serlo, en ese lapso, la situación del periódico se repetiría otra vez, Hermione tendría otro hijo, un varón, y eso lo hizo sentirse aún peor de lo que ya se había sentido por tanto tiempo; estaba dolorido, el amor que sentía por ella era si no más vívido, más añejo y con ello intenso y penetrante, podía recordarla con su manía por leer, con su sonrisa alternante a su apariencia dubitativa e inteligente, ella era si no la musa, si la diosa de sus sueños de juventud y su primer amor ardiente.

Una noche en medio de la soledad de su habitación de soltero, se preguntó qué era lo que esperaba, ¿qué ella regresara y lo buscara?, eso no iba a pasar, porque era feliz con Weasley y él, simplemente estaba fuera de ese hogar feliz. Se prometió sepultar ese amor maldito que lo estaba consumiendo, quizá no iba a olvidarla, a perderla, sólo iba a congelar el sentimiento para no sufrir ya más o sentirse como un idiota; esa noche Viktor Krum tomó la sabia decisión de guardar el amor para después, un día volvería a él esa mujer adorada, un día esa Hermione niña de la que se había prendado regresaría a él, entonces, todo ese amor iba a estar intacto esperándola.

* * *

><p>Caminaba por el Callejón, enfundado en su túnica de vuelo, apresurado, tenía que comprar algunos accesorios para el nuevo uniforme del Puddlemere United, era su último partido con el equipo, su despedida gloriosa luego de tantos años de jugar bien, el mejor buscador de toda una época abandonaba el equipo, para dedicarse un tiempo a sus propios negocios; era momento de dejar las cosas de lado, de pasar un tiempo relajado sin el peso de los entrenamientos y los partidos, luego de dos equipos ingleses y muchas copas y campeonatos, era hora de volver a Bulgaria y reposar los huesos cansados y maduros. Pasó corriendo por delante de Ollivanders y apresuró el paso frente a la librería, cuando una voz le azotó los oídos, una sombra le llamó la atención y se estampó de frente con toda una familia feliz; sería mentir si se dijera que no se contrarió, era ella, con la belleza radiante de una mujer casada y realizada, él llevaba bigote y los dos que le acompañaban, eran ya más grandes que un envoltorio blando y claro.<p>

-¡Viktor! –Exclamó Hermione caminando hasta él para saludarle, Ron tomó de inmediato por los hombros a su hija mayor como para resguardarla de él y su hijo, se acercó de inmediato como si tuviera la misma intención.

-Hermione. –Del acento de antes no quedaba nada, pero del amor aquél que se alojaba muy adentro, las cenizas se movían amenazando con incendiarse.

-No ha pasado el tiempo en ti. –Admitió ella tras abrazarlo, mirándolo fijamente y él, con su barba de candado más tupida, el cabello apenas lo suficientemente largo para cubrirle las orejas y el ceño fruncido de su común rostro frío, no pudo menos que sonreír y aceptar esas palabras.

-Gracias, pero mírate, no has cambiado nada. –Hermione sonrió ampliamente y entonces los ojos de Viktor se colaron hasta ver a alguien más en aquél grupo, la chica de cabello rojizo bajo la protección de un padre celoso; la pequeña hija de Hermione era su viva imagen, con unos ojos penetrantes y una frente tersa, con el cabello igual de alborotado de la madre, pero con algo que lo hizo temblar, el mismo aire de su amada hace ya más de veintisiete años, aquél verano en Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que la historia les diera curiosidad y se queden un poco más...<em>


End file.
